Some Die Young
by xXxBLASTxXx
Summary: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play


Some Die Young.

Their story was like any others. They were young, wild and free. Never obeying rules. Cause rules where made to be broken. Well that was what they lived by. Sure things got out of hand sometimes. But hey that's life, live it while you can. They were so young not ready for going in to the real world that was full of bad things happening every single day since the dark lord came to power. And while in the real world people where fighting, there was a place, a safe place where you could still be young, live your life and have fun. School. WOW! Well actually Hogwarts. It was often that the kids would spend their breaks in school cause of the war. They were wild. Pulling pranks left and right. Always trying to make the days go faster. No lessons. Only fun. And while they serve detention they still tried to make it enjoyable. While most of the time it was a bore they still had some tricks up their hands. Everyone had a right to think what they thought. Say what they thought. And believe in what they wanted to believe in. Well that was how it was. But not anymore. It was so dark, evil everywhere you went. Death everywhere. So much sadness. Some say that the happiness stopped when she died.

It was winter, 1979. Late December, night time when it happened. They were spending time together, smiling, laughing and pretending that there wasn't a war going on. She had the biggest smile on her face. Her green eyes sparkled with happiness. And nothing could ruin this day. She was sitting on the floor and behind her on the couch was the one and only Sirius Black, who was playing with her hair and talking to his best friend James Potter. Every single one of them were having fun. Unfortunately the last time with her.

Too bad the happiness would end.

"Jamie come on! Think of it this way it would be fun!" she smiled "You'll be his role model someone to look up to! And hey you'd have someone that looks like little old you. He's gonna be prod to have you as his father. It's actually unfortunate though" Evie smirked, a smirk that would often be seen on her friends face, the famous Black smirk. James smile turned into a glare as he threw a pillow on her. "Well he'd have you as godmother. That's fucking unfortunate!" She gasped. "REALLY?! OMG! Lily why didn't you tell me?!" They all laughed at her. Evie being her usual self threw a pillow at all of them. "That's why!" Time passed, it was almost 3 in the morning and they all were still there. Talking. "Hunny I really have to sleep!" Lily complained while she hit him across the face. Sirius was trying not to laugh at his best mates face expression. "Yeah Prongs better listen to the wifey" he winked at him. "Oh shut it Sirius!" the two women said while plucking away stuff of the table. James was already in the hallway with Sirius putting on their shoes and joking around. "Hey Lilykins come on" he helped her put her coat on and gave her a little kiss. Evie sighed, happy for her friends. But longing to find a relationship like theirs. "Come on lovedoves!" Sirius said annoyed to have to wait for them. "Yeah yeah" Sharing hugs. Kisses on the cheeks saying good byes. Not knowing it would be the last one. "Goodnight" Sirius whispered while hugging her. When the last good bye was said. She closed her door, locked it, and turned of the lights while walking to her bedroom. Where it felt so lonely. But when she thought about it. There was no place in the whole world where she would rather be. She laid on the bed. Waiting for sleep to overcome her when she heard someone knocking on the door in frustration. She was on her feet in a second running to her door. Unlocking it and opening it. "Eveee! I swear you missed out on all of the fun!" her friend invited herself inside. Reeking of alcohol. "Merlin Bella how much did you drink?" She was helping her to bed, tucking her in. "Rodulphus and I had a fight! That git expects me to carry a devil child made by him! Why the hell would I shag him in the first place?!" Evie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I don't know Bellatrix maybe cause he is your husband perhaps?" And so began the slurring "Yeah but that doesn't give him the fucking right to control me or my body! I'm not his fucking slave! I'm not gonna have that assholes child!" and with that she passed out. Evie smiled and left the room. **Only Bella** she thought. The front door creaked. Alerting her. "Fuck" she whispered scared to death. She was slowly grabbing a hold of her wand. Trying not to make any sounds. Glad that her friend started to snore making who ever that was in her apartment think that she was sleeping. She was being careful. Walking slowly and trying to see the one that had entered her place. When she was near the living room a noise stopped her. Something was slithering on her hallway floor. She was standing completely still, looking at the ground. A snake she knew far to well was slithering into the kitchen. Probably looking for it's owner. She raised her wand and followed the snake not realising that the one she was looking for was actually following her. "Bad move little girl" with that she turned around and yelled "Stupefy" only to have him blocking the spell. The both of them used strong techniques trying not to lose. "Expelliarmus!" she was wand less and with in the second she was on the floor being tortured. Begging for her life. He stopped and laid on top of her. "STOP IT!" she screamed trying to break free. "Now now, show some respect" he smirked, grabbing a hold of her hair and pulling it. "I know that you're probably wondering why I'm here and not one of my morons. Well that's just it my dear. You're something else. Hmm what's the word I'm looking for? Irritating? No.." She spit on his face "You GIT! BE-". He slapped her across her cheek. "Special" he told her while whipping his face of her spit. "Charming Ms. Slytherin but now your times up" She had tears in her eyes. Whispering sweet nothings in the air, wishing, hoping that someone would come to her aid. "Please don't. Please!" she begged him. "Well you do have a choice. It's either join my so called Death Eaters who knows maybe you'll get a kick out of killing someone? Or maybe torturing? Well you get my point" he smiled in that twisted way of his. "NEVER! I'd rather die! You'll never see me fighting for you! I'd never betray my friends you swine how dare you?!" He looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something. "Very well, you get your wish." Those were their finale words to each other. And with that the green light came out of his wand hitting her square in her chest. "Filth, coward of a Slytherin!" He said to his snake. "Come Nagini"

Bellatrix woke up. Dead of night. Everywhere was so black. Darkness in every room. She stood up and walked out of the room. Seeing books splattered everywhere. The table was broken. The whole place was a mess. She continued her walk until she stopped in the hallway. Shock was written all over her face. "No, no!" she whispered while hurrying to her friend who was laying lifeless on the floor. She tried to find a pulse, her body was stone cold. She was trying to get a pulse. A reaction. But it was to late. And she could not stay here. It was too risky. "I'm so sorry" she hugged her friend. Closed her eyes and disappartered.


End file.
